This Is How We Roll
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro primo album in studio, Reflection, che ha debuttato il 3 Febbraio, 2015. 'Testo' Fifth Harmony: This is how we roll We stay in the street and get it all week 'cause This is how we roll We gotta get out, can't stay in the house 'cause The party don't end, every weekend Turn up baby burn up, again and again This is how we roll We rolling, we rolling, we rolling Normani: Everybody in the party If you came here to party Better move your body Damn look at that body Everybody in here Put your hands in the air Wave em like you don't care Let me hear you say yeah Dinah: This place is jumping (Hey!) We keep it bumping (Hey!) The boys keep watching (Hey!) Wanna leave with something (Hey!) Ally: We making it clap (Normani: We making it clap) Clap clap clap clap (Normani: Clap clap clap clap) We don't need hands for that (Normani: We don't need hands for that) That that that that 'cause Fifth Harmony: This is how we roll We stay in the street and get it all week 'cause This is how we roll We gotta get out, can't stay in the house 'cause The party don't end, every weekend Turn up baby burn up, again and again This is how we roll We rolling, we rolling, we rolling Lauren: Get wild and crazy If you wanna get crazy So free so young So you can't blame me Camila: Yup, let's get this clear All the boys over there Keep looking over here But we don't care Dinah: This place is jumping (Hey!) We keep it bumping (Hey!) The boys keep watching (Hey!) Wanna leave with something (Hey!) Ally: We making it clap (Normani: We making it clap) Clap clap clap clap (Normani: Clap clap clap clap) We don't need hands for that (Normani: We don't need hands for that) That that that that 'cause Fifth Harmony: This is how we roll We stay in the street and get it all week 'cause This is how we roll We gotta get out, can't stay in the house 'cause The party don't end, every weekend Turn up baby burn up, again and again This is how we roll We rolling, we rolling, we rolling Ally: Pull your camera out (Fifth Harmony: Woah) 'Cause someone's (Fifth Harmony: Woah) gonna wanna see this Fifth Harmony: Woah, oh, oh (Ally: Uh, uh) Woah, oh, oh Ally: Take a picture snap it Aye, post it for the world Fifth Harmony: (Camila: Yea-ah, uh!) Woah, oh, oh Woah, oh, oh Camila: 'Cause when we going out We run the town Better believe it Fifth Harmony: Woah, oh, oh (Camila: Da ba da ba da da da) Woah, oh, oh Camila: We gone be sexy sexy Me and my girls, girls, girls O-oh, this is how we roll! Fifth Harmony: This is how we roll We stay in the street and get it all week 'cause This is how we roll We gotta get out, can't stay in the house 'cause The party don't end (Lauren: the party don't end), every weekend (Camila: every weekend) Turn up baby burn up, again and again This is how we roll (Lauren: roll) We rolling, we rolling, we rolling Ally: This is how we roll Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Reflection